Daddy's In Heaven
by BabyCapricorn
Summary: A brief story five years after Wally's death. *sniff* R&R if you can


My first fanfic in years so it's probably going to be a bit on the messy side. However after watching the last episode of young justice and crying for several hours, I felt like this had to be done. For closure.

It's safe to say I own nothing.

Daddy's In Heaven

The skies were clear overhead as the stars shined brightly in the sky. In a little apartment in downtown General city, Artemis laid awake, looking up at the stars. She couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. How could she? It was five years ago from this day that the only man she loved had died saving the earth. '_A hero's sacrifice.'_ How she had heard those three words so often after his death.

Looking up at moon, she felt a tear run down her face. "I wish you were here with me" she whispered softly, closing her eyes as more tears began running down her face. After five years, it still hurt not having him by her side. She missed his jokes, his laugh, his flirtatious comments…his kisses. Every night she saw him in her dreams and every morning she woke up to the sad realization that it was just a dream and he was still gone. She lived with a broken heart. There were so many broken promises and broken dreams that he had made. He wasn't coming back, he was never coming back.

'_If we had stayed retired like you wanted, you would probably still be here. You didn't want to go back, but I made us. Look where it got us.'_

Wiping the tears away, Artemis lifted her head up and looked at the moon again. _'I miss you Wally.'_

"Mommy?"

Artemis turned her head and saw her son standing there in the doorway, holding onto his teddy bear with one arm while rubbing his eyes with the other. He was a splitting image of his father, with his fiery red hair and bright green eyes. He was so much like his father.

"Wally, what are you doing out of bed?" She got out of bed and walked over to the boy, picking him up and walking him over to the bed.

"I couldn't sleep. I had a bad dream" the boy said looking up at his mom as he clung to his teddy bear. Artemis sighed a bit and sat him in her lap, rocking him softly.

"What kind of a nightmare?"  
"Aliens were attacking earth."  
"Aliens like M'ggan?"  
Wally shook his head 'no' and clung to his mom, still terrified of the nightmare. Artemis didn't blame him. If he only knew the reason why his father was gone, and who had been the cause of it. The Reach. It was because of them that there was no trip to Paris. No wedding. No happy ending. Because of them, her son would grow up with his father.

She ran her fingers through his hair as she continued to rock him softly back to sleep.  
"It's okay sweetie, there are no alien attacks. You don't have to worry about that."  
Wally nodded a bit as his eyes lingered toward a picture on the nightstand. A picture of his parents when they were younger.

"Mommy, where's daddy?"

Artemis stopped rocking him for a moment as she too looked over at the picture. This was the first time that he had ever asked about his father, and she wasn't sure what to say. How could she tell him that his father was dead? He was only four after all. She doubt he knew what that meant.

"Your dad…your dad is far away."  
"Is he going to come back?"  
Artemis choked up a sob. "No, he isn't."  
"Why not? Doesn't he love us?"  
"He did. You see-," she sighed a bit not really sure how to say this, "your daddy died before you were born. He died saving the earth many years ago with the Justice League. He was a great man, Wally. He would have loved you so much."

Artemis looked down at her son, for a moment seeing her Wally in him. Telling him the truth seemed to heal the pain a bit.

"Where is he now?"  
"He's in Heaven now. He's up there, looking down at the two of us and watching over us."  
"Will we ever see him again?"  
"Someday Wally, someday we will."

Running her hand through his hair again, Artemis knew that Wally was watching over them and protecting them. She also knew that it was her job to tell Wally all about his father, and what kind of guy he was.

"Mommy, promise me that you won't leave me. Promise that you'll stay with me forever."  
She looked down at her son as he started to nod off and smiled softly. "I promise" she said softly, laying him down on the bed. Watching him sleep, Artemis smiled. In her heart she knew her Wally wasn't truly gone. A part of him was still here on Earth, her little miracle. He also remained in her heart and in her memories.

*x*

I hope you all enjoyed it *sniffs* I still cannot accept Wally's death! T^T

Fair warning: Grammar Nazis not welcomed, so not in the mood and will tear your head off if you enter. You've been warned.


End file.
